The Snowball Fight
by thirteenth
Summary: Chi Chi decides to ambush Goku and beat him a snowball fight! Who will win?


**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this little one shot that I wrote. A snowball fight breaks loose between Chi Chi and Goku! Who will get the first hit and last laugh? Please review! All reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading! And once again, enjoy!**

The Snowball Fight

Chi Chi was sipping hot chocolate by the window in the kitchen. It was very peaceful and serene in the house. Gohan had gone off sledding with his friends for some weekend fun. Goten was around here with Trunks a little while ago until they decided that they wanted to go visit their friend from school who lived on the other side of the mountain. Chi Chi had let them go. The kids deserved fun once in a while. Chi Chi was looking outside. It had snowed like crazy this whole week and she was watching the last of it fall. She admired the snow from inside the house. It looked really quite romantic. Like a winter wonderland, she thought blissfully. She was getting into the mood and felt like snuggling with Goku. But he wasn't back yet.

Earlier that day, Chi Chi had realized that she forgot to stock up on food. Yikes! With her three Saiyans in the house, that was just a war waiting to break loose. When she picked up her car keys and yelled up to Goku from downstairs that she was going to the market to pick up a few things for dinner, Goku promptly offered to go, saying that the roads were too dangerous for her to drive on.

Of course Chi Chi got suspicious of Goku's behavior and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Goku had just laughed it off and had said, "Well, I just thought that I should go for once. I mean, you always go, Chi Chi."

"Fine, ok," Chi Chi had agreed reluctantly. "But I wanna go too. You end up buying extra junk anyway. "

But Goku had persisted that she stay home and enjoy some alone time. He pointed out that she needed it since she was always caught up taking care of either him or the boys.

"But I doubt you know what groceries we need," Chi Chi responded.

Goku sighed. His wife was so stubborn. He liked it though. "Just write me a list. I'll remember to look at it. Besides, I haven't taken the car out in a while. And look at how nice it looks outside! Chi Chi, are you gonna deprive me of this small happiness?" he asked, pretending to look sad.

Chi Chi laughed. She loved his playfulness. "Alright, Goku. Go." Yes! She had finally given in. While Chi Chi wrote up the grocery list, Goku went upstairs to put his sweater, jacket, and gloves on. When he came downstairs, Chi Chi handed him the list and instructed him to drive safe and slow. Goku put on his boots and reassured her. "Of course I will! You know me, safe and slow," he told her. He headed outside and Chi Chi followed him.

"Alright, Chi Chi. I'll be back soon," he told her. Goku got into the car and started to leave.

"Wait, Goku!" Chi Chi called after him. "Just get what I wrote on the list! Nothing else!"

He looked at her and shouted back, "Ok, Ok! But one or two more things won't hurt! Bye!" And before Chi Chi could react, he sped off. "Goku!" she yelled after him. But he was already gone.

Chi Chi went back into the house. Since she had already finished up all the chores around the house, she plopped down on the living room couch and decided to watch TV. She got bored in a little bit so she went to make herself hot chocolate.

And so there she was, sitting by the window, looking out into the distance and admiring the snow. She looked at the snowman Goten and Trunks had made. It reminded her of the times when she would play in the snow as a little girl.

"Ugh," she thought to herself, "Stop thinking like an old lady. You're not that ancient yet!"

Just then, an idea popped into her head. She sipped the last of her hot chocolate and then proceeded to run upstairs. She put on some layered clothing, so she wouldn't get cold outside. She also put on her gloves, scarf, jacket, and finally her knit hat. Chi Chi came downstairs triumphantly, basking in her brilliant idea. She put on her snow boots excitedly and headed outside.

Earlier that week, Goku had teased her that he'd ambush her and pummel her with snowballs when she was least expecting it.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged him. "Yeah!" he replied. "But I bet that _you_ lost your skills. You wouldn't be able to hit me back," he had taunted her. Chi Chi had better things to do that day and couldn't prove him wrong. Today however, she could.

_She_ was going to ambush _him_! She decided to get her snowballs ready so as soon as Goku would step out of the car, she would hurl them at him. When it looked like she had made about 70 or so snowballs, she stopped and admired her work. "Haha, I'm an evil genius!" she laughed out loud. She hid the snowballs behind the house where Goku wouldn't see them. Then Chi Chi herself hid behind the house and waited until she saw the car coming.

"Ha! Prepare yourself, Goku!" she warned him, silently.

The car pulled up and stopped. Chi Chi stealthily ran behind it while staying crouched. She picked up the snow and made a snowball.

Goku opened the car door. He felt Chi Chi's presence and wondered why she was hiding. He was on high alert. She knew that he felt her ki but she remained crouched and called out, "Come out, Goku!" He was still in the car but knew what was going on. Goku turned his head to the left and saw Chi Chi out of the corner of his eye. "Step out of the car!" she yelled.

Chi Chi was fast but Goku was faster. He jumped out of the car, slammed the car door shut, and ran. Chi Chi jumped out of her hiding spot as well and threw her snowball at him.

"Ha! You missed me!" Goku pointed out to her. Goku gathered some snow in his hands to make a snowball while simultaneously dodging the snowballs Chi Chi was throwing at him. She was relentless but she wasn't getting him. Goku threw his snowball. But missed his target.

"Ha ha!" Chi Chi taunted him. He wasn't the only one who could dodge snowballs.

"C'mon, Goku! Get me!"

"Oh, I will!"

The two of them kept dodging and throwing snowballs while shouting comments and insults at each other. Goku was positioned at the front of the car, using it as a shield, and Chi Chi was at the back. Then Goku jumped out away from the car. He had a snowball in his hand. But before he could hit her with it, Chi Chi saw her opportunity, took aim, and threw her snowball at him. Goku swiftly dodged it. Oh no! She had missed again! Now they were both out in the open with no shield. But Goku had a snowball in his hand and Chi Chi didn't. She made an effort to run but Goku had already thrown his snowball and hit Chi Chi squarely in the chest hard.

"OWWWWWWW!!!" she shouted loudly.

It hit her hard. She forgot that she was having a snowball fight with Goku. Of course, it wasn't going to be a normal snowball fight. And with Goku, things were always stepped up a notch or 10. But there was no stopping now. Chi Chi ran to take cover to recuperate. She heard Goku laughing as she ran behind the house.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Goku: 1, Chi Chi: 0!" Chi Chi heard him declare.

"Arrrrrgggghhhhh! I HAVE TO GET HIM" she told herself.

Chi Chi heard Goku's footsteps coming near her. "Watch out, Chi Chi! I'm coming for you!" He was coming fast.

She ran around to the other side of the house. Where was her pile of snowballs? She needed them now! Chi Chi forgot exactly which side of the house she had hid them. She kept running. Goku was running after her and saw her cut the corner.

"I see you!" he yelled behind her.

"Not for long!" Chi Chi shouted back, still running.

Goku cut the corner as well but she wasn't there. He decided to run back in the opposite direction and catch her by surprise. He ran back the way he came and almost collided with Chi Chi. He knew she was running in a circle!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed. He surprised her. She didn't expect to see him there.

Chi Chi was so close to him, Goku decided to tackle her to the ground. But before he could grab her, she ducked down, grabbed his ankles, and threw him down.

"Take that, Son Goku!" she laughed while she ran away.

Goku lay in the snow for a minute or so, stunned. He forgot that Chi Chi could take him by surprise too.

"I hope I hurt your Saiyan pride!" he heard her yell in the distance. She was still running. He got up and ran in the direction of her voice.

"Hey! I heard that!" Goku yelled after her.

"You were supposed to!" Chi Chi shouted back at him.

Chi Chi found cover behind some trees. She could safely spy on Goku from here. And when he came close, she would attack him! She waited. And waited. Where was he?

Things were quiet.

Too quiet.

Chi Chi knew that Goku was probably waiting for her to come out so he could batter her with snowballs. She came out from her hiding spot cautiously. She wasn't going to let her guard down and let him win. But he was winning. And Chi Chi didn't even hit him with a snowball once! She was out in the open now and ran behind the car to get cover once again. Where _was_ Goku? She looked around. A Ha! She saw him looking for her behind the trees. Chi Chi decided that now was her chance and set her plan into action.

"Oh, sweetheart! Over here!" she called out to him.

Goku turned around fast. Chi Chi waved at him. Then threw a snowball. It fell flatly at Goku's feet.

"Hey, Chi Chi, what was that? Don't tell me that was your best shot!"

Then she threw another. Which also fell flatly.

And another. It too fell flat.

"Really, Chi Chi? Really? Then I guess that's all you had." Goku was taking steps towards her. Chi Chi stood in her place. He came a little bit closer. And a bit more.

"That's it," Chi Chi thought, "Closer...Closer..." She waited for the right moment.

"C'mon, Chi Chi. Hit me, I'm right here."

Goku was still talking when the snowball hit his face. Hard. He didn't even sense it coming. Chi Chi burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Eat snow, Son Goku!" she told him. But she wasn't done yet. She had found her pile of snowballs and began to throw them slowly at Goku. Goku dodged and maneuvered around them like a pro. But just when he thought she was done, a barrage of snowballs came hurdling his way rapidly. With the speed Chi Chi threw them at, one after the other, Goku couldn't dodge all of them in time. Goku hastily tried to get out of the line of fire but there was no stopping Chi Chi.

"Take that, Goku! And that!"

Goku was covered in snow. "Chi Chi, STOP!" he yelled.

"I wanna see you make me stop!" Chi Chi dared him. She had a grin on her face while she fired the last of her snowballs away.

"What's the score now, Goku?" she teased him, "Chi Chi: a million and Goku: 1? How about you just give up now?" But Chi Chi had not realized that her pile of snowballs had completely diminished. She reached down but there were no more.

"Uh oh," she dreaded out loud. Now Goku saw his chance.

"You better watch out now, Chi Chi, I'm gonna get you good!" Goku darted toward her. With nothing to defend herself with, Chi Chi was like a deer caught in the headlights. Her first instinct was to run but Goku was too fast. He tackled her down and pinned her to the ground.

"Oomph!" Chi Chi grunted as they both fell onto the snow covered ground. Chi Chi lay there struggling against Goku's body on top of her.

"It's no use. I'm stronger," he told her with a grin on his face. His face was inches from hers. Certain thoughts popped up in Chi Chi's head. She stopped squirming. She couldn't help it; she wanted to kiss him. She would take him right there if she could. Goku could sense what Chi Chi was feeling. He started to inch his face even closer to hers. Chi Chi knew she wanted it but that would mean she lost the battle. She wasn't going to let Goku win this. He couldn't win everything!

"Get off me, Monkey Boy!"

Goku's guard was down and Chi Chi shoved him off of her. The abrupt change of mind caught Goku by surprise. The two of them hurriedly got up off the ground.

"Wow, Chi Chi. If that's the way you want to play it. Alright." If this was any indication to how their lovemaking later that night was going to be, it was going to be good. Real good, Goku thought. He flashed a boyish grin at her.

"What are you smiling at? This is far from over!" Chi Chi informed him playfully. She got into her fighting stance.

"Oh, you're going to fight me, huh?" Goku asked amused.

"Maybe," Chi Chi replied.

Goku positioned himself into a fighting stance as well.

"Or MAYBE NOT!" Chi Chi shouted, as she kicked snow at Goku and ran. He was still in the same spot, in his fighting stance. He looked baffled.

"Maybe you shouldn't have your guard down around me!" Chi Chi laughed away.

"Maybe I shouldn't," expressed a very confused Goku.

Chi Chi was still running to the other side of the house and basking in her glory, when all of a sudden, Goku appeared out of nowhere.

"Eeeeeeeek!!" Chi Chi let out a shriek as she crashed into him and fell. Goku pinned her down to the ground again. Again, she tried to writhe away.

"Goku! You cheater! You can't use instant transmission! That's not fair!" she yelled at him.

"Sure I can! I just did," Goku replied nonchalantly. Goku sighed as Chi Chi continued to twist away beneath him.

"I told you. It's no use."

After a couple more unsuccessful attempts, Chi Chi conceded. "Fine, Goku. Just let me go."

"Let you go?" he asked. "Not until I get what I want."

"Huh?" Chi Chi said confused. "What do you want?" she questioned.

"You know what I want," Goku told her in a low voice. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Ooooooooh! Thaaaaaaat. Alright." Chi Chi took her hands and slowly raised them to Goku's face. She pulled him closer. She looked into Goku's eyes and saw the intensity. The look that was only reserved for her. She loved that look. She loved him. Her hands found his strong biceps. She grabbed a hold of them. Goku was definitely not prepared for her next move.

Chi Chi had yanked him off of her and flipped him over. Face down into the snow. Chi Chi sat up, turned around, and looked at Goku. His face was still in the snow.

"Goku, how DOES this snow taste?" she asked him calmly.

Goku lifted his head. He was truly astonished by his wife. Chi Chi saw the expression on her husband's face and bursted into laughter.

"I can't...believe...I...did that...to YOU!" she exclaimed in between her fits of laughter.

Goku sat up and looked at his wife. He sat there in awe admiring her. She continued to look at him and laugh. Her laughter subsided but the look of delight was still on her face.

"What?" Chi Chi asked him as she saw him continue to gaze at her.

"You win, Chi Chi," Goku was astonished. "I can't believe I let you do that to me!" he exclaimed.

"I told you not to keep your guard down," she wagged a finger at him. "Goku, you really don't listen," she scolded him, smiling.

"I must admit," Goku said sheepishly, "that my pride _was_ hurt. Again."

"Oh, be quiet about your pride," Chi Chi said to him. She scooted closer to Goku and brushed the snow out of his hair.

"Strongest man in the universe, huh?" She looked at him and laughed again.

"Wow, Chi Chi, you _have_ gotten stronger. We should spar sometime. I didn't know that you could do that to me!"

Chi Chi looked up at him and proceeded to take a seat in his lap. "There's a lot of things other things I could do to you, Goku."

Goku was confused for a second. But he quickly understood what she meant. He continued to look at her. She had a naughty look in her eyes. He liked it when she had that look. He liked it a lot. Goku picked her up and got up off the ground. He started to walk into their warm and cozy little house with Chi Chi in his arms and her hands around his neck.

He looked down at her and asked, "Would you mind showing me these things? I'd like to see what else you can do to me."

The mischievous tone in Goku's voice made her feel even naughtier as she answered, "Of course I'll show you!" Chi Chi paused and then said, "Only if you don't mind showing me some of your moves. The ones you know I like so much."

Goku opened and closed the kitchen door with his foot and replied, "I always do."

"Well then hurry up, Goku! Get upstairs!" Chi Chi insisted.

Goku dashed up the stairs and into their bedroom and placed Chi Chi on their bed. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. They both had fire and passion blazing in their eyes. They had business to settle. They knew that their battle wasn't completely over yet.

And thus ensued their passionate lovemaking (after Goku getting frustrated, ripping Chi Chi's clothes off, shouting, "Chi Chi, why'd you have to wear so much clothing!"). But when the two lovers had finished and Goku was sleeping soundly, Chi Chi couldn't help but think that she had forgotten something. It hit her and she yelled out, "Goku, the groceries!"

In the events of the day, the groceries were left in the car and had been forgotten. But, it was for the best since there were more important things for Chi Chi and Goku to attend to.

And to make sure that Chi Chi would completely forget about the groceries, Goku picked up where the two had left off and began round number 2 in the sheets.

And what a day it was.


End file.
